dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
A
---- A-Abi a-mortal Hyperclan.gif|'A-Mortal' AA NIX.gif|'AA' AArden_joe.png|'Aarden' 5YG Aazar LSH33 rr.gif|'Aazar' AbaRajaCJE.gif|'Aba Raja' Abattoir1.png|'Abattoir' Abel Hephaestus.gif|'Abel' abigailarcane_thumb6_thumb.gif|'Abigail Arcane' Abigailarcane by StefanDreyer.PNG|'Abigail Arcane (New 52)' Abin Sur |} Abn abnegazer_thumb_thumb.gif|'Abnegazar' abrakadabra01.gif|'Abra Kadabra' Absorbancy Boy.gif|'Absorbancy Boy' Abyss.png|'Abyss' Abyss10.png|'Abyss (Earth-247)' Abyssma10.png|'Abyssma' Acarin10.png|'Acarinus' Acelerated Man - Arrowverse by Stuart1001.png|'Accelerated Man (Arrowverse)' Accelerator-Earth39-Elph zps47aoxb20.gif|'Accelerator' access2wr_thumb_thumb.gif|'Access' Accomplished 1.gif|'Accomplished Perfect Physician' Earth 2 jimmy olsen by hnutz-da804jr.png|'Accountable' Ace (2).gif|'Ace of Spades' Ace (Earth-Two).png|'Ace' Ace a (Royal Flush Gang).gif|'Ace of clubs' Ace_RFG_CA.gif|'Ace of Clubs' Ace_of_space_Quality_joe1.png|'Ace of Space' acethebathoundi_thumb.gif|'Ace the Bat-hound' Ace_Archer_of_Japan-Elph-2.gif|'Ace Archer of Japan' ace-cotu01-kirby2-urban.gif|'Ace Morgan' Acheron_shadowpact.gif|'Acheron' achilles-zan.gif|'Achilles' AcidMasterCJE.gif|'Acid Master' acrata.gif|'Acrata' Acrobat-JE-Elph.gif|'Acro-Bat' Acrobat-0.gif|'Acrobat' Ad-Ak Adam_CA.gif|'Adam' Adamkent1-jlacreatedequal.gif|'Adam Kent' AdamIgorovichCJE_thumb.gif|'Adam Igorovich' Adam Strange |} Adar Adara 10.png|'Adara' BlueLantern Adara-NicoleMorrison RichB.png|'Adara' Adara_TD.gif|'Adara' adeline_kane_wilsob-tristao_thumb_thumb.gif|'Adeline Kane Wilson' Fp adeline kane rar.png|'Adeline Kane (Flashpoint)' Adellca.png|'Adellca' AdmDukoCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|'Admiral Duko' Admiralstorm.gif|'Admiral Storm'|link=Admiral Storm admiraltrafalgo.gif|'Admiral Trafalgo'|link=Admiral Trafalgo AdvanceMananiElph_thumb_thumb.gif|'Advance Man' aegeus_ath221.gif|'Aegeus' Aegle10.png|'Aegle' Aella10.png|'Aella' hero001-01-jerryfeldon-afterburner.gif|'Afterburner' AganthaBB55Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|'Agantha' Zamaron QueenAgaPo RichB.png|'Aga'po' Agent__Doom_Patrol_49_BB.gif|'Agent !' Agent_Flashling-Elph.gif|'Agent Flashling' AgentGrayson zpszz1zsegn.png|'Agent Grayson' Agent_Liberty_CA.gif|'Agent Liberty' AgentOrange.gif|'Agent Orange' Agony.png|'Agony' Tterrr_Ahk_Ton_Gold.png|'Ahk-Ton' Ahtier CA.gif|'Ahtier' Ahwehota_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ahwehota' Airam-sappal.png|'Airam Sappal' Airmaster (Chris King).png|'Airmaster (Chris King)' Air Wave |} Airn-Allu REV_KK20_Airn_KK10_rr.gif|'Airn' Ak-Var_Firebird-Elph.gif|'Ak-Var' Aknet_All_Star_Squadron_10_BB_thumb_.gif|'Akhet' Akka10.png|'Akka' Alaktor_Adv314_rr_thumb_thumb.gif|'Alaktor' Alan Kane.gif|'Alan Kane'|link=Alan Kane Alanna_Mystery_In_Space_66_BB_thumb_.gif|'Alanna' Alanna-New52-Elph_zps84af8afe.gif|'Alanna Lewis' ZER Alchemical Girl Adv524 rr.gif|'Alchemical Girl' Alchemiss (Vicky Grant).png|'Alchemiss (Vicky Grant)' Alchemist_thumb_thumb.gif|'Alchemist (Curtis Engstrom)' Element lad 5alchemist rat.gif|'Alchemist (Legionnaires)' Aldo (1).png|'Aldo' Aleea_Strange-KC-Elph.gif|'Aleea Strange' Aleka.png|'Aleka' Batman and The Signal-Comic-Alex Aisin.png|'Alex Aisi' Alex_Luthor-td.gif|'Alex Luthor' alexander_montez_JSA_felipe_thumb_th.gif|'Alexander Montez' Alexander the Great.gif|'Alexander the Great' CircleOfFire ALEXANDRADEWITT zpsedda0703.gif|'Alexandra Dewitt' 72511alexandragianopoul.png|'Alexandra Gianopoulos'|link=Alexandra Gianopoulos AlexisLuthor-E16-Elph zps2b221e78.gif|'Alexis Luthor (Earth 16)' alfred_thumb_thumb.gif|'Alfred' Alfred Gotham.png|'Alfred (Gotham)' Alia TD.gif|'Alia' Alias_the_Blur_DP_52_BB1_thumb_thumb.gif|Alias the Blur Alias-the-spider.gif|'Alias the Spider' D9DE789F-624D-49DB-8AE5-68309312324B.gif|'Alice' Alisandr_GL80pagegiant_RT.gif|'Alisand'r' Alitha10.png|'Alitha' alkyone-zan.gif|'Alkyone' allamericanboy-zan.gif|All-American Kid Alley-Kat-AbraBJC.gif|'Alley-Kat-Abra' Allfather D'Aronique.png|'Allfather D'Aronique' alloy-kc.gif|'Alloy' AlluraSupergirls_mother2Elph_thumb_t.gif|'Allura In-Ze' allure_zan_.gif|'Allure' AlphaDC307BJC_thumb_thumb.gif|'Alpha the Experimental Man' Alpha_Action367_RT_thumb_thumb.gif|'Alpha' AlphaCenturion.png|'Alpha Centurion' Alstairan_race_ruled_by_Hyathis.PNG|'Alstairan' GreenLantern AltinAdMs RichB.png|'Altin Ad'Ms' AluminumCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|'Aluminium' Alumin10.png|'Aluminium (Prime Earth)' Allura-2010-Elph.GIF|'Alura' AmalakS-Elph.gif|'Amalak' Amanda10.png|'Amanda Spence' Amanda Waller |} Aman-Amaz GreenLantern Amanita RichB.png|'Amanita' amazing-grace.gif|'Amazing Grace' Amazingwoman.gif|'Amazing Woman' Amazing Man |} Amazo |} Amb Earthwar Ambassador Relnic rr.gif|'Ambassador Relnic' Amber rr.gif|'Amber' AmbushBug-1.png|'Ambush Bug' Ambush Bug-EWF-Elph.gif|'Ambush Bug (Earth-1098)' Crusader-Earth8-Elph zpsdd0f2643.gif|'American Crusader' Americommando |} Amethyst |} Amil-Anan Amelia_Crugg_rr.gif|'Amilia Krugg' AmneePree_CA.gif|'Amnee Pree' Amon10.png|'Amon' amon_hakk.gif|'Amon Hakk' amon-sur.gif|'Amon Sur' amos fortune.gif|'Amos Fortune' amp_girl.gif|'Amp Girl' Ampa Nnn.png|'Ampa Nnn' Amygdala.png|'Amygdala' an-ryd.gif|'An Ryd' Anagram_Doom_Patrol_v2_32_BB_thumb_t.gif|'Anagram' Zan anann.gif|'Anann' Anarky |} Anat Anathematicians_DP_V2_39_BB_thumb_th.gif|'Anathematicians' Anatole_thumb_thumb.gif|'Anatole' andar-pul_thumb_thumb.gif|'Andar Pul' AndrewFrostCJE.gif|'Andrew Frost' CLA_SS_android_guard_rat.gif|'Android Guard' CLA_Android_Master_rr.gif|'Android Master' SRS-AndroidMasterCJE.gif|'Android Master' Andromeda-JR.gif|'Andromeda (Earth-247)' 5YG_SW6_Laurel_Gand_1_JR.gif|'Andromeda (Legionnaires)' AngeltheApe_thumb.gif|'Angel and the Ape' Angelique-Co2E-Elph.gif|'Angelique' Angle Man |} Ani anima.gif|'Anima' Screen Shot 2014-09-29 at 9.29.20 PM.png|'Animal Girl (Futures End)' Zan animalgirl.gif|'Animal Girl' Animal-Lad_Rat.gif|'Animal Lad' Animal Man |} Ani-Apl animal-vegetable-mineral man.gif|'Animal-Vegetal-Mineral Man' Doom Patrol-TV-Show-Animal Vegetable Mineral Man by The Collector.png|'Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man (Doom Patrol 2019 TV Series)' Animwoman_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_482_RT.gif|'Animwoman' Anita_JLA_Black_Baptism_1_RT.gif|'Anita' Zan anann.gif|'Annan' Screen Shot 2015-05-02 at 12.59.55 PM.png|'Annataz' Annataz Arataz-E3-Elph.gif|'Annataz Arataz' Annihilator-Act355-Elph.gif|'Annihilator' Obsidian age (by argors).gif|'Anointed One' anomaly_thumb_thumb.gif|'Anomaly' AnrMuakaMatricompRobotElph_thumb_thu.gif|'Anr Mu' Ant_1966_thumb.gif|'Ant' Antaeus-NO-Elph.gif|'Antaeus' antaeus.gif|'Antaeus II' Antennae-Boy_Rat.gif|'Antennae Boy' Anthro_thumb_thumb4.gif|'Anthro' AntiBatmanBJC_thumb_thumb.gif|'Anti-Batman' Anti-Electric.gif|'Anti-Electric (Keen)' AntiFate_thumb_thumb.gif|'Anti-Fate' Anti-GreenLantern St'nlli RichB.png|'Anti-Green Lantern (St'nlli)' Anti-LanternCorps.gif|'Anti-Green Lantern' Anti_Lad_SB204_rr_thumb_thumb.gif|'Anti-Lad' Anti-Man_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_482_RT.gif|'Anti-Man' Anti_Matter_Man_Justice_League_of_America.gif|'Anti-Matter Man' antipathy.png|'Antipathy' Antimonitoryt9.gif|'Anti-Monitor' antisuperman_1966_ctbp.gif|'Anti-Superman' anton-arcane.gif|'Anton Arcane' DrAntonKraftCJE.gif|'Anton Kraft' Earthwar Ambassador Relnic rr.gif|'Anton Relnic' Antonio Stefanacci.png|'Antonio Stefanacci' Anya_Savenlovich_TD.gif|'Anya Savenlovich' Any-Body (Chris King).png|'Any-Body (Chris King)' ApacheChief.gif|Apache Chief aplynn-jeryl.gif|Aplynn Jeryl Apollo |} Appa-Aquaf Guardians AppaAliApsa RichB.png|'Appa Ali Apsa' Zh_apparition.gif|'Apparition (Earth-247)' Apparition-JR.gif|'Apparition (Legionnaires)' GreenLantern Apros RichB.png|'Apros' Aquababy RichB.png|'Aquababy' Aquabeast.gif|'Aquabeast' Son of Aquaman Aquaman25 RT.gif|'Aquaboy (Arthur Curry Jr)' Aquadog RichB.png|'Aquadog' AquaduckBJC.gif|'Aquaduck' AquaFlash-Earth32-Elph zpsy3nivfys.gif|'Aquaflash' Aquagirl |} Aqualad |} Aquaman |} Aquam-Aquaw Aquamaria02RAR_thumb_thumb.gif|Aquamaria AquaMelvinCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Aqua-Melvin Aqua-QueenCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Aqua-Queen aquawoman_rar-Titans of Tomorrow.gif|Aquawoman Aquawoman-E11-Elph.gif|'Aquawoman Earth-11' Aquawo10.gif|'Aquawoman Earth 11' Aquawoman by treforable-d9b6i1n.png|'Aquawoman (Earth 2)' Aquawoman-gross.gif|'Aquawoman (Mera)' Ar Ar-Rone-KandorianLook-A-LikeSquad-L_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ar-Rone' Ar-Ual-LL93-Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ar-Ual' Ar-Val-Superman172-Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ar-Val' Arab avenger villain dc.gif|'Arab Avenger' ARAGNAX The Starkiller.gif|'Aragnax The Starkiller' arak_rar-hélix.gif|'Arak' arashi.gif|'Arashi' Archer-the-SM13-Elph.gif|'Archer I' Archer_the_Blackhawk121-Elph.gif|'Archer II' The Archer-Quality-Elph.gif|'Archer' Archer-Co2E-Elph.gif|'Archer (Crisis on Two Earths)' Archerbraun.gif|'Archer Braun' Archer_of_Arabia-Elph-1.gif|'Archer of Arabia' Archer_of_the_Alps-1-Elph-1.gif|'Archer of the Alps' Archmage.png|'Archmage' ArchonZ'Gmora_CA.gif|'Archon Z'gmora' Archor10.png|'Archor the Sustainer' arclight_thumb_thumb.gif|'Arclight' Ardaki10.png|'Ardakian Trawl' Ard-rennat1.png|'Ard Rennat' Ares_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ares' ares.png|'Ares (New 52)' Ares_Bandet_TD.gif|'Ares Bandet' Aresia_CA.gif|'Aresia' argent.png|'Argent' Argent10.png|'Argent (75th century)' Argus-NO-Elph.gif|'Argus (New Olympians)' argus24.gif|'Argus' Aria.png|'Aria' Ariadnepersakis.gif|'Ariadne Persakis' Ariel_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_483_RT.gif|'Ariel' Arin s10.png|'Arin Sur' Arion_CA.gif|'Arion' Micro Arisia v.3.gif|'Arisia' Arisia.png|'Arisia (Bombshells)' Arkillo.gif|'Arkillo' Arkkis_Chummuck_TD.gif|'Arkkis Chummuck' SRS-ArlCJE.gif|'Arl' 5YG_Arlington_Morse_rr.gif|'Arlington Morse' Armfalloffboy.gif|'Arm-Fall-Off Boy' Arma Getten.png|'Arma Getten' Armageddon_Wonder_Woman_v1_231_RT2_t_thumb.gif|'Armageddon' armek hyperclan.gif|'Armek' D8w5csb-ce0c815a-03fa-4cd1-861b-dac2dad29dc6.png|'Armless Master' Arn Digby.png|'Arn Digby' Arnoq-green.gif|'AR-N-O-Q' Arranger.png|'Arranger' 247 Arrow Legion35 rr.gif|'Arrow' arrowsofalaskai_thumb_thumb.gif|'Arrow of Alaska' Arrowette001_ABEL_.gif|'Arrowette' ArsefaceBJC.gif|'Arseface' Arsenal |} Arso Arsona10.png|'Arsona' Artemis_Rat_thumb_thumb.gif|'Artemis' Artemis-MFD.gif|'Artemis' Artemis-Outlaws-Elph zpsh0r57zwu.png|'Artemis of Bana-Mighdall (Prime Earth)' Artemis.png|'Artemis' Blanchett Artemiscrock zps02e3b419.gif|'Artemis Crock' artemiz.gif|'Artemiz' Artin_thumb_thumb.gif|'Artin' Artis-chep.png|'Artis Chep' Artois.png|'Artois' arunaanlaroza3bx_thumb_thumb.gif|'Aruna' Arx-green.gif|'Arx' As-At Ash_CA.gif|'Ash' GreenLantern Ash-Pak-Glif RichB.png|'Ash-Pak-Glif' ashburyarmstrong_thumb_thumb.gif|'Ashbury Armstrong' Asile zpsfamfwoas.png|'Asile' asmodel.gif|'Asmodel' Asteria-EWF-Elph.gif|'Asteria' astounding_man.gif|'Astounding Man' Astral_Mage-TheNailSeq-Elph.gif|'Astral Mage' Astril10.png|'Astrild Storm-Daughter' AstroManRobbyReed_thumb_thumb.gif|'Astro Man' Atalan10.png|'Atalanta' Atey-green.gif|'Atey' Athenag.png|'Athena' Arathamite rat.gif|'Athramite' Atlanna by lurch jr-d6ucke6.png|'Atlanna' atlas-Olympians.png|'Atlas (Olympians)' atlassn2.png|'Atlas' atmos_rat.gif|'Atmos (Earth-247)' Atmos.gif|'Atmos (Pre-Zero Hour)' Atom |} Atoman-Attu atoman25.gif|'Atoman' atomgirlanlaroza7lq.gif|'Atom Girl' The_Atom_n52.png|'Atomica' AtomicKnight_thumb_thumb.gif|Atomic Knight AtomicMan.gif|Atomic Man Atomic_Skull_Superman193_RT_thumb_thumb.gif|Atomic Skull I Atomic_Skull_001.gif|Atomic Skull II 72511atomicskullearth16.png|'Atomic Skull'|link=Atomic Skull (Albert Michaels) atom_master_villain_dc_thumb_thumb.gif|Atom Master atom_smasher1_ttah.gif|Atom Smasher (Manfred Mota) Atom1Smasher.gif|Atom Smasher Atom-smasher-KC-Elph.gif|Atom Smasher (Kingdom Come) atomx_rat.gif|'Atom'x' Green Lantern Ator.gif|'Ator' Atrocitus 2.png|'Atrocitus' Attacker (Chris King).png|'Attacker (Chris King)' SRS-AttalCJE.gif|'Attal' Attucka.gif|'Attucka' Au-Az Theauctioneer-dc.gif|'Auctioneer' august general in iron.png|'August General in iron' Fp august general in iron rar.gif|'August General in Iron (Flashpoint)' AuntMinerva.png|'Aunt Minerva' auraanlaroza6qh_thumb_thumb.gif|'Aura' AURON_BOF_thumb_thumb.gif|'Auron' Auron-MFD.gif|'Auron' Aurora (Master's Unnamed Supervillain Army).png|'Aurora' Aurora-Co2E-Elph.gif|'Aurora' Ausras10.png|'Ausras' Automan_BOF_thumb_thumb.png|'Automan' Avatar (Chris King).png|'Avatar (Chris King)' avia.gif|'Avia' aviax.gif|'Aviax' Avir CA.gif|'Avir' Awkwardman_Ath221_thumb_thumb.gif|Awkwardman AxeClownCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Axe Clown Axis_Titans39_RT.gif|'Axis' GreenLantern Aya RichB.png|'Aya' 5YG_RT_Ayla_Ranzz_LSH15_rr.gif|'Ayla Ranzz (Glorithverse)' StrikeForce-Ayn-Elph zpsc56cd3bc.gif|'Ayn' Ayria.png|'Ayria' Azazel_thumb_thumb.gif|'Azazel' Azmodus_Showcase60_RT_thumb_thumb.gif|'Azmodus' Azrael001_ABEL_.gif|'Azrael Jean Paul Valley' AzraelsFather_CA.gif|'Azrael Ludovic Valley' azraelnew.gif|'Azrael Michael Lane' Azrael arkham by duploball.png|'Azrael (Arkhamverse)' Azraelmicroheroes2fg_thumb_thumb.gif|'Azrael the Space Angel' azruezee22.png|'Azraeuz' aztek5fc_thumb_thumb.gif|'Aztek' Aztek10.png|'Aztek' Category:Galleries